After the Storm
by zeshadesofjustice
Summary: Everyone is influenced by war, and Draco Malfoy is no exception. What happens when he takes interest in a certain 'loon? For full understanding of the events included here, read Secrecy and Sorcery in Surreptitious Seduction before you read this. Hope you enjoy!


**After the Storm**

His mother was preoccupied, his father had gone crazy, and the rest of the world judged him. He could feel it in their eyes, see it on their faces. A few were decent enough to try to hide it, but the majority of the people were blatant in displaying their disdain, and he found himself wondering why he had even bothered to come help them. Was it because he felt guilty about the role he had played in the destruction of the beloved school? Was it because he would have wanted them to come, if they were in his shoes? Or was it some other reason, like having nothing else to do?

He sighed and shoved his hands deeper in his pockets, looking down at the burnt grass in what remained of the quidditch pitch for a moment, and then looking back up. There was a slight lump in his throat that he tried to make disappear, but it seemed lodged there, and he gave up. His eyes began to sting, just as he heard a soft voice behind him.

"I thought I might find you here." Luna came to stand beside him with a faint smile, and he tried to give one back but failed. She turned her gaze to look up, eyes moving as if she were watching a game in action. "You miss it, don't you?"

"Flying? Yeah."

"That too. But I meant school." She looked back at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose I do." He didn't miss everything about it, though. "Do you think it'll ever be close to what it was before, Luna?"

"If people want it to be, then sure." She gave him another smile and looped her arm through his, giving a little tug. "Come on, Draco. We still have work to do… and I think Harry was looking for you."

He didn't bother resisting, despite not wanting to go back to dealing with the rest of the people. And it didn't end up being as bad as it had been before, with Luna there at his side. She barely left him, and -despite her weird theories on creatures he didn't believe existed and her habit of saying some of the most random things – Draco found himself enjoying her company. When someone made a barb and he was prepared to sting them right back, she slipped in to both stick up for him and diffuse the situation at the same time. By the end of their fourth day together, he found himself entranced.

The left the school at the same time, like usual, disapparating just outside the iron gates that had once kept so much evil out. Seconds later found them both in Diagon Alley, in front of the same little hotel (the Pumpkin Patch, as it was called, was tucked away close to the entrance to Knockturn, so most people weren't even aware that it was there). Draco blinked several times. "I…didn't realize you were staying here."

"Oh, yes. Everyone else is in Hogsmeade, you see." She gave him a slightly curious look, and fiddled with the sleeve of her jumper. "I find it much more relaxing here."

He could relate to that… "I see."

They lapsed into silence as they began walking toward the door. Once inside, they paused. "If you like, you can come to my room."

"Thanks." He followed her down a hallway, watched her wave her wand slightly. The door clicked open and the let him step in first. The room wasn't special, but it had a homey feel to it, something that he'd never really experienced himself. The Manor wasn't exactly a…welcoming place. But this little room, the tiny living space that Luna was barely in, felt _right_.

Along the walls she had stuck pieces of parchment that she had drawn on, and a couple ribbons hung down from the ceiling in one corner. There were a couple stuffed animals on the freshly made bed, copies of the newspaper scattered rather haphazardly on the floor. Near the desk he could see a pile of clothes; the garment on top caught his eye – an orange bra that she no doubt matched with lime green panties and pink socks. The image of her, in nothing else, sent a wave of hot desire straight through him and he immediately scolded himself for coming into the room.

But if Luna noticed, she didn't indicate that at all, just lit one of the candles sitting on the desk. Neither said anything, and after she turned to face him neither moved. The silence was uncomfortable, but not in an unfortunate way. Draco shifted his weight from one foot to the other, stared at his shoes. Boring and old, they were. But this girl wasn't.

Draco crossed the couple feet between himself and Luna, and then they were standing in the dim glow of the candle's light, not quite touching yet so close that only a breath separated them. He looked down at her, gaze dropping from her eyes to the soft swell of her mouth. His hand rose, fingers curling around the nape of her neck as he bent down. Their lips brushed, gently, and then her mouth parted slightly beneath his as her hand settled at his hip.

Their breaths came quicker as they tentatively explored each other's mouths, their frames cleaving to one another. His fingers were in her hair now, winding upward, cradling her head as his other hand slid up her back to press her tighter to him. She pulled away after a bit, an even dreamier expression than normal on her face, and Draco couldn't help but feel a little smug. "Luna, I…"

She put her index finger across his mouth. "The Nargles say that you shouldn't finish that sentence."

He highly doubted that Nargles were the ones wanting him to keep the apology to himself, but he didn't voice that, just smiled instead. She smiled back and then sat down on her bed, patted the spot right next to her in invitation. Without the slightest hesitation, he sat. Exhaustion sank in so quickly that he missed anything else that she tried to tell him.

She woke before he did in the morning, but only just. As Draco rolled over and opened his eyes, it was to a surprising – though lovely – sight. Luna was turned sideways, upper torso clad only in a bra. His eyes wandered over her skin greedily, until she turned and saw him, at which point he blushed.

"Good morning, Draco. I hope you had a pleasant night's sleep." She pulled her sweater on and ran her hand through her hair.

He only blinked for a couple moments, and then nodded. "Er, yeah. I did." Though his trousers now felt too tight… He looked at his watch in an attempt to distract himself. It was only seven…there was plenty of time to run by St. Mungo's before heading back to the school. "I need to go to see my mother before I get back to Hogwarts, Luna." He stood up. "So, I'll just be going, then. See you shortly?"

"Don't be silly. I'll come with you."

So the matter was decided. When they got to the wizarding hospital, Luna decided to wait in the lobby for him. He gave her a wave as he stepped into the elevator, feeling his cheeks heat slightly. Thankfully, by the time he got to his prior professor's floor, the color had gone. And it certainly was a good thing, too. One of the nurses on this ward, Lucy, stopped him in the waiting room and smiled at him.

"Here's the morning tea, if you want to take it in." She was a pretty witch, slender and tall and brunette with light green eyes. He might have been interested in going after her once, but not now.

"Oh, um, thanks." He took and looked down the hallway. "I'm in a bit of a hurry this morning, Lucy, so I'll just…take this to Mother."

She gave a nod and watched him go on his way. When he reached Snape's room he struggled with the door for a moment before he was able to get it open. It squeaked slightly on the hinges, but not enough – evidently – to wake up his mother. She was sound asleep on the bed, right beside her lover, like she was every time she decided she really did need to rest.

He looked at her for a few moments before he actually did wake her up; the strain of staying here was starting to show on her. Oh, she was still beautiful…but he could tell that she was exhausted. If only he could convince her to go home for a bit (even just a few hours!) then she might recover somewhat, but he knew that wouldn't happen. She couldn't stomach his father, not now. And the news he had about the man's change since the war had ended would only make things worse. Finally, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Mother."

"Draco." She murmured his name as she pushed herself onto one elbow and looked at him through tired eyes. She did seem a bit happier, for some reason. More relaxed.

"Morning. I brought you tea." He indicated the teapot and saucer he was holding.

"How thoughtful." The response didn't come from his mother; the voice was soft and masculine and belonged to none other than Severus. And if that didn't surprise Draco, well, something would have been wrong.

The young man jumped backward and upset a table and the flowers that were set upon it. "Merlin's fuckhole! You're awake!" He was surprised he wasn't scolded.

"How very observant you are, Mr. Malfoy."

"So they can cure magical snake venom, but not sarcasm, I see," he mumbled. The older man responded with one word in typical teacher fashion, and Draco responded in like student fashion as he watched his mother reach for the teapot that he had surprisingly not shattered. She had somehow missed his little exchange with Snape, for which he was grateful. He let her pour Snape's tea, and then sat in the vacant chair near the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like arse. You?"

Hm. To give the truthful answer or make something up so as to avoid his mother worrying over him… both were tempting, in their own ways. He decided to go with middle ground. "I'm fine, I suppose. I have news."

"What news?"

His mother asked it as she sat on the edge of the bed, and he watched as Snape's hand curled possessively around her hip. Draco managed not to change his expression, but mentally he tried to deny that he was seeing it. He had known about their relationship for quite some time, but he hadn't really had to see it. And he almost found it hard to believe that Snape would be so blatant about displaying his feelings for Narcissa in an area that was most definitely public.

She wanted the bad first, and so he told her about Lucius. The man was off his nut, off his rocker, had gone barmy…whatever you wanted to call it. The man who had once been so adamant about proper order and never letting animals inside the house, 'invited' the peacocks inside and sat them down to dinner for a five course meal. And he had named them. Not any normal names either, but Nipsy, Bootsy, Wilmot, and King Nibbits, just to name a few. Draco had even found a couple hats for them, and a suit jacket.

Narcissa took the news better than he had imagined she would, and Snape found it rather humorous. That, too, was strange for Draco to experience. While he had seen the professor do things that others didn't (like dance, for example), it was odd to finally understand the contempt that Snape had for Lucius.

And then he got to give her the good news; Potter had spoken on the family's behalf and gotten them all cleared of any and all charges of dealing with Death Eaters. And Narcissa had even gotten a title from her little act in the forest: The Witch Who Lied. She seemed impressed that Potter would do something of the sort. Draco shrugged it off.

"Have you seen Mr. Potter?" Severus asked quietly, back to his usual self.

And now time for the confession of where he had been… "I see him every day. I'm helping out at Hogwarts with the reconstruction."

His mother seemed to feel bad that she hadn't known, apologizing, but he really didn't mind. Snape had, probably, needed her more. "I'm so sorry, darling…"

"Why? It's not so bad. McGonagall is going to let us work on our NEWTS while we help with rebuilding." And he had Luna….

He was glad that she was proud of him for helping, at least, and wasn't surprised in the least when she asked how he was being treated. If their roles were reversed, that would probably have been the first question out of his mouth. "Well enough. There's some animosity, but Luna seems to take up for me." He was struggling not to smile just saying her name.

"Luna?"

Now he flushed and looked down; his expression clearly said that he hadn't intended for her to know that. "Lovegood. We're….working together."

And that had done it. "Working together?" Her tone implied that she knew more.

"Just…we're friends, mum. All right?" His own tone was a bit testy.

She pursed her lips at that. "Well. It's good you've made…friends. Just use precautions when you are…friendly."

That earned Narcissa a scowl, but Draco wasn't going to let her comment slip like any ordinary teenager would. He knew all too well what she liked to get up to with her lover. "Of course, mum. You too." He placed a kiss on her cheek as she gaped at him, and rubbed her shoulder lightly. "I've got to get back. Luna's waiting in the lobby." Turning his attention to Snape, he nodded. "I'm glad you're feeling better…Sir."

Snape's dismissal of sorts felt appropriate and was given before Narcissa could come up with a comeback for Draco's twisting of her motherly advice, for which the boy was glad. It was bad enough that she had actually said anything… Merlin! What was with the witch? Shaking his head, he let his mind wander to other things as he hurried back downstairs.

He didn't end up seeing Luna as much as he worked that day; McGonagall pulled her and a few other Ravenclaws of her year aside early in the morning and set them to work who knew where. And while he didn't want to it admit it, the lack of her presence bothered him. There were words from a few of the other students (Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, mainly) that grated his nerves and he could feel his patience start to fade.

It was hard to make it through the day without snapping at anyone, but he managed.

When the light began to fade from the sky they were released to go home, and – almost surprisingly – Luna reappeared. She gave him a look with a mild hint of amusement just before they disapparated, even though he hadn't said anything, and then they were standing in the lobby of the Pumpkin Patch again. "Would you like to come in again, Draco?"

He didn't even hesitate when he nodded, and sat down on her bed as she closed the door. She turned to her pile of clothes, pulled her sweater off over her head, peeled off her jeans. Brow furrowed, he couldn't wrench his gaze away from her, even though he knew that he should.

Luna looked over her shoulder at the young man, clean clothes in her hand. "Are you okay, Draco? You seem a little…surprised."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, fine. Just…" He flushed and cleared his throat.

She seemed to interpret where he was going to go with that sentence and turned, setting her clothes down as she did so. "We should have sex. It's been proven to chase away Nargles, and I know you aren't overly fond of them."

He was taken off guard by her forwardness but wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing that; he arched his brow and replied, "I couldn't agree more." He felt a jolt of panic at not knowing exactly how to proceed. Luna could tell, he suspected, from the way she was looking at him. She didn't comment about it, or poke fun, like most girls he knew would do. Instead she simply walked over to the bed and sat beside him. They leaned forward as one to press their lips together in a kiss that quickly became heated.

Draco ran a hand down her shoulder, stopped to fiddle with her bra. The material felt rough compared to her skin; it needed to go. He managed to get the clasps undone without much trouble, tossed it onto the floor and continued with his exploration. Her breasts were firm, her nipples pert. As his fingers passed over them he felt her press into his touch more and began to rub and pinch as he kissed a line down her neck and chest.

As he lavished attention there, he moved on with his right hand, hooking his thumb around her panties. She stirred more and reached down to guide him. He felt his eyes widen as his fingers slipped inside her; she was warm and wet, and when he moved his fingers just right he could make her buck. It didn't' take long for her breaths to be coming faster, and he looked up as he heard her sigh his name. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes were closed. There was an almost pained expression on her face as he stroked her again, and then she was seizing up and there was a rush of warmth against his skin.

His trousers were almost unbearable now, and as soon as he pulled his hand from her he was fiddling with undoing them. Luna giggled softly, picking up her wand. "Don't be silly; we can do that the quicker way this time." _'This time…'_

So he made no argument, just let her free him with a flick, and then she tugged him down so that he was lying down again. Her nails weren't sharp, but they were long enough that he could feel them scrape along his chest and the sensation made him close his eyes for a few moments. Why did it have to feel so damn good? She reached his navel and the soft blonde hair there, and Draco found himself wondering if she was going to move further down.

Luna smiled at him, distracting him with those silvery eyes of hers so that he jumped slightly when he felt her hand cupping him. She massaged his balls for only a couple seconds and then moved to stroke his length. She started out slowly but sped up steadily until his hips jerked and with a hiss he begged her to stop. "For the love of Meriln, Luna! I do want actual intercourse…"

"I only thought you'd like it if I were fair." But she didn't seem too hurt; even as she spoke she started to crawl over him.

"Luna, it isn't that I didn't like it. I just – " His eyes widened as her hips settled against his and he felt waves of pleasure rock over him. She was hot around him, tight, unlike anything else he had experienced. "I just really like this more."

She didn't say anything else but pressed her fingers to his lips and began to ride him. Their pace was easy and languid at the beginning, with Luna adjusting to his size and Draco figuring out how to move with her, but before long they were reckless.

Draco rolled them, curious to try it from on top. He was on his third thrust when he felt her arch up against him and she bit down hard on his neck as she made a sound that (thanks to her hold on his skin) came out as a mew. Her core was clenching him, a sensation that Draco liked but that caught him off guard. He flicked his hips a couple more times, throwing all his energy into the final one. He couldn't help but moan loudly as he spilled into her.

She seemed pleased, judging from the twinkle in her eyes as he withdrew from her. He stretched and lie facing her and put his arm over her side. Her skin was heated, slightly sticky with sweat, yet still soft. She began to play with his hair, moving it this way and that. "Are the Nargles gone yet?"

Her hands stilled as she looked up. "Only a few of them."

He felt a smirk coming on. "Then our work isn't done yet, is it?"

She gave him a little wink and edged toward his groin. "I don't think so."

'_I should have become…friends…with Luna sooner.' _

_**A/N: This piece is a spinoff inspired by Chapter Thirteen of Secrecy and Sorcery in Surreptitious Seduction, a piece written by myself and .** _


End file.
